


Porcelain's Bakery

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery AU, Chef Kurt, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Some angst, college students, hints of flirting, little not Blaine-friendly, mentions of a bad relationship, mentions of other Glee characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and her new girlfriend, Dani, tries to set Elliott and Kurt up together. A few complications but they get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The name is simple and from an annoying nickname that Sue Sylvester called him during his entire high school career. The name didn't matter much to Kurt Hummel. The food and the scenery is much more important. 

When Kurt graduated high school, he hurried up and moved to New York so he can start his business. He had help from his dad and his friends to gather up the money and buy a great building in a very good location. Santana, Brittany and Artie is working for him too, while in college. 

Kurt's in college too, in NYADA with Rachel. As of right now, Kurt has a strong passion for cooking and food. Though, it's only a hobby and his bakery does help him pay rent and other pesky bills. 

His bakery is mostly about sweets; his customers' favorite is his cinnamon rolls. The customers always order that with a side of their choice. Porcelain's Bakery is quite popular, the business can be slow but the bakery gets enough customers to be able to stay. 

It's now mid-afternoon and the business is slow. Brittany and Artie is out making a short video for Artie's class. Santana is flirting with a girl, who's name is Dani that came in earlier, who also worked at the diner down the street. Kurt was behind the counter, flipping a magazine closed and going out back to restock. 

On his way to the back room, he overheard Dani mention her friend. "He's like...a glitter rock vampire if you know what I mean. He's pretty cool and I bet he would love this place and maybe even your friend over there." 

Santana laughed with a nod. Kurt blushed red and ignored them, now entering the back room. When he came back, carrying a new batch of cookies, the waitress was beginning to leave. 

"Next time you should tell your friend to go here," Santana suggested. 

"Oh I will," Dani smirked at her, leaving the bakery. 

Kurt glared at Santana as he placed the cookies in its' display. "Really Santana?"

Santana smirked at him. "What?"

"I don't need to be set up with someone. I'm perfectly happy with being single."

He glared even more as he heard Santana snort. "You are not happy. I can tell because I can hear you masturbating every single night."

Kurt lost his annoyance and became flustered instead. "Santana!" 

Santana laughed at his current state and he went back to restocking. 

.

Dani unlocked the door and entered the small but nice apartment, hearing her roommate singing softly to himself on the kitchen. "Elliott! I'm back," she yelled and walked towards the kitchen. 

Elliott Gilbert was attempting to cook spaghetti. Dani rolled her eyes and went over by him, helping him break the noodles and place them inside the pot. He smiled at her,"Thanks Dani. How was work today?"

"Boring as fuck but during my break I went over to a bakery and I talked to one of the girls that worked there. She's nice and funny."

They finished putting the noodles inside the pot and Elliott turned the stove on, placing the pot over the hot fire. "Bakery? Are you talking about the new one?"

"Yeah! It's pretty good. The cinnamon rolls were absolutely amazing. You'll like it a lot and I think you'll like something...someone else there too," she winked. 

He blinked. "Are you trying to set me up right now or...?"

Dani laughed and punched Elliott's arm softly. "Of course!"

.

Kurt has been single ever since before graduation. His relationship with Blaine wasn't going well at all. It ended badly, yelling harsh words and crying were exchanged evenly with each other. You could say that this is a reason why Kurt hurried to New York. He couldn't stay in Lima any longer knowing it is possible to see his ex-boyfriend every day. 

Kurt huffed and leaned his head on his hand. It's a new day and business is going slow again. He didn't have any classes today, so he decided to open the bakery early in the morning instead of the afternoon. He didn't know it would be this slow and boring. 

Finally, he heard a Ding! and straighten up, smiling at the customer as well having his breath being taken away from him. This customer is sexy. Like, coming out of a GQ magazine kind of sexy. 

He was slightly tanned and he had both ears pierced, a small earring through both holes. He wore a brown thin t-shirt with a black vest over it, tight jeans and black combat boots. Kurt coughed and smiled again. "Hello! How may I help you?"

.

Elliott stood in front of Porcelain's Bakery, a short brown brick building with a pale beige awning hanging over the top, giving the front windows shadows. Two small black tables and two black chairs at each was next to the door, on either sides. 

The name of the bakery was over the awning with large lettering, easy to catch people's eyes. Elliott noticed the sign that the bakery was opened and he approached the doors and walked in. 

The inside of the bakery was simple but cute. The tables and chairs were the same as the ones outside. Only, there was booths and they were beige. Long counters with glass covering them, displayed many of the sweet treats. Cookies, small cakes, cinnamon rolls and more. They looked delicious. 

"Hello! How may I help you?"

That's when Elliott noticed, he assumed, the owner of the bakery. He thought he looked pretty damn cute. Scratch that, he's hot. What he can see, the owner wore a black t-shirt with a white apron wrapped around his waist. 

"Hey," Elliott finally answered and approached the counter the owner was behind. Elliott found his name tag, it reading 'Kurt'. 

.

"Hi, how may I help you," Kurt asked again.

"My friend, you might know her, told me to go here." Kurt mentally sighed. It seems this customer is Dani's friend. Of course it has to be. "Any recommendations," Dani's friend asked. 

Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head. "Oh yes. Customers' favorite is the cinnamon rolls. Though the sugar cookies come in a close second."

The customer nodded. "I'll have two sugar cookie then, with frosting but no sprinkles." Kurt went on and got out two frosted sugar cookies from their display. He placed them in a small bag and brought them back over at the cash register. 

Dani's friend paid for the cookies and started to head for the entrance to leave. "Thank you! Have a nice day," Kurt called out.

The customer turned around and faced Kurt. "By the way, my name's Elliott. Elliott Gilbert," he said, before leaving the store with his frosted sugar cookies. 

Kurt sighed and tapped his chest, trying to calm his heart.

.

After that day, Elliott went to the bakery at least every other day, always ordering sugar cookies and sometimes he stayed and talked to Kurt. They talked about nonsense but a few things about their past. Like, Elliott learned about the Glee Club, Lima, Kurt's friends and family. 

Kurt learned that Elliott started singing and dancing at a young age, inspired by many famous singers and bands like Queen, how his nickname "Starchild" started and where he grew up with his family. 

They both had the pleasure of hearing each other sing a few songs. 

Days when Brittany and Artie worked with him, Elliott came in and the three bonded greatly. It brought a smile to Kurt's face to see Elliott making friends with his own, seeing the two approving Elliott. Kurt would lose the smile, confused on why he was worried that his friends might not like Elliott.

Of course, Elliott and Santana bonded quite well, acting like they've been friends forever. Dani started to hang out at the bakery a lot too. Santana and Dani always watched him and Elliott talking with each other, giggling and smirking.

On a day when the two men were alone, finally, they were talking about college and how they got here and what they were planning to do afterwards.

"You're attending NYADA," Elliott asked, watching Kurt take out freshly cooked cupcakes from the oven. 

Kurt nodded, placing the tray of cupcakes down. "Yeah. It was pretty difficult to join too but here I am."

Elliott smiled and leaned his head on his right hand. "I auditioned for it too but I didn't get in."

Kurt did a double-take. "You?! You didn't get in? I heard you sing, you're amazing."

Elliott shrugged. "Well, Miss Tibideaux didn't think so. It doesn't matter really; I like where I am. NYU is pretty nice."

Kurt sighed, starting to carefully take the cupcakes out of the tray. "Still...I haven't really figured out what I want to do yet. I love clothes, especially creating them, and I love acting and singing and baking."

"Hmm, you should do all of them," Elliott suggesting, laughing a little. 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "You know I can't do that."

Elliott waved his hand. "You can do whatever you want. You have the choice on what you want to do the most."

"You're right. Thanks...what about you?"

"Same thing. I'm mostly singing and I wouldn't mind joining a band but I'm waiting to see where the future takes me." 

Kurt nodded. "I see. Can you help me with this," gesturing to the icing and sprinkles that were waiting to be placed on the cupcakes.

"Sure."

.

A few days later, Santana and Dani watched Kurt and Elliott converse with each other once again from two tables away. They were laughing, smiling and certainly was having a good time. 

"They're having a good time it seems," Dani said, her head laying on Santana's shoulder. 

Santana sighed happily. "Matchmaking is fun." Dani attempted to nod on Santana's shoulder, agreeing with her new girlfriend.

Later that day, Kurt was all alone in the bakery, well Elliott was sitting at one of the tables waiting for the bakery to close. Kurt was currently preparing an order for a customer as his mind drifted away, thinking about Elliott. 

Meeting Elliott was exciting and scary for Kurt. Exciting because they have a few things in common, Kurt loves hanging out with him and they have a lot of fun in and out of work and school. The thing is, that's why it's scary. Kurt is starting to feel things for Elliott. 

It's not really a problem. He does like Elliott and doesn't mind being in a relationship with him. But he's not sure he's ready for another one after Blaine. 

Kurt sighed and handed his customer's order. He doesn't know what to do. 

.

After the long day, Kurt locked the door to the bakery, signaling the end of the store's hours as Elliott watched him. Kurt's eyes shifted to the left to look at Elliott. He seemed nervous for some reason. Kurt moved away and clapped his hands. "Well, I'm done for the night and business was quite good today," the NYADA student said and they both started walking home. 

"Business will always be good for you Kurt. No one can resist your treats," Elliott smiled.

"Hm, I hope so. I-I know this business won't last long but I hope it won't end so soon."

"I'm sure it won't." They continued walking, being careful around dumb and dangerous taxi drivers in New York City. Elliott tugged on Kurt's arm and Kurt allowed him to lead him to a nearby park. This time, Kurt could see Elliott gulping every few minutes.

Elliott let go of Kurt when they arrived at the park and stood in front of him. "What's wrong," Kurt asked. 

Elliott sighed. "I know we only knew each other for a few weeks but I can't help it and I want to see where this goes," the rockstar coughed and continued. "Kurt, will you go out with me?"

Time seemed to stopped, Elliott waiting for Kurt's answer. Kurt's head was swarming with thoughts and he soon shook his head. "I'm sorry Elliott. I-I like you a lot but I'm not yet ready for another relationship."

Elliott nodded. "I'm so-"

"It's okay," Kurt hurriedly said. "I'm going to go now." He turned away and started walking briskly to his shared apartment. He heard shouting but he ignored it.

.

When he arrived at the apartment, he walked in and sat down on the couch, shutting the door loudly in his wake. 

"Kurt, what's wrong," Santana walked out of her room wearing a tank top and pajama pants. She heard small cries and shook her head. She went over to Kurt and sat on the couch next to him. She patted his back, "What's wrong?"

"Elliott asked me out," Kurt muttered.

Santana blinked but continued patting Kurt's back. "Is that a problem?"

"No! It's just-," Kurt got up from the couch and crossed his arms, standing. "What if the relationship doesn't go so well? You know what happened between Blaine and I. It was terrible. There was so many issues in that relationship."

Santana stood up as well, shaking her head. "I know how bad that was for you. I hate how much that hobbit hurt you but I think it'll be different this time. You and Elliott are perfect for each other. I-I can see that you might actually love Elliott."

Kurt's cheeks flushed with red. "You always know everything Santana," he sighed. "I just don't know if I'm ready..."

"All I have to say is that you deserve to be happy Kurt. Whoever or whatever will give you some of that happiness," Santana told him, smiling a little.

Kurt blinked a couple times until he smirked. "I never expected you to care so much Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushed. "Shut up! I just want to see you work less, have fun and be happy."

He leaned forward, hugging her. "I know and thank you for that. I'm happy for you too, Satan." 

Santana hugged him back. "Thanks, Porcelain."

That night in his bed, Kurt finally knew what he have to do.

.

The next day, Kurt was busy preparing a fresh new batch of cinnamon rolls when Elliott walked through the door, the bell jingling as he did. Kurt looked up and smiled at him sadly. 

"Uh, hey Kurt."

"Hi Elliott."

A few seconds of silence passed until Elliott finally spoke again. "I know you probably don't want to see me or whatever but I just wanted to apologize. I should've known that you weren't yet ready for a rel-."

Kurt raised a hand, signaling the rockstar to stop. "Elliott, stop right there. You see, I'm scared, was scared. I was scared to go into another relationship only for it to end bad. But now after having a talk and thinking about it, I'm ready. To face that fear and tear it apart with happiness."

Kurt let out a breath and continued. "Elliott, will you go out with me and fight against that fear with me?"

Elliott stepped forward. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then yes. I will go out with you."

"Cool."

Another few seconds passed until they both started laughing. Kurt picked up the plate that held the cinnamon rolls and placed them on the counter, in front of Elliott. He picked one up and waved it.

"You know, I have yet to have these."

"Well," Kurt started and left the counter and stood next to Elliott. "We should change that. Let's take a picture of this moment. This moment where I asked you out, you accepting it and as well you trying that delicious cinnamon roll."

Elliott laughed. "Where should we take this picture?"

Kurt gestured him to follow him to one of the beige booths in the corner. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Right here." 

Elliott sat next to him and Kurt took out his phone, going to the camera. Elliott chewed off a piece of the cinnamon roll and swallowed as he admired the taste, moving closer to Kurt. 

Kurt grinned at him, lifting the phone and pointing it at them to fit them both inside the frame. "Ready?"

Elliott smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss against Kurt's cheek and looking at the phone at the same time. Kurt smiled wide and took the picture.

.

The End


End file.
